1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light emitting devices and, particularly, to a safe light emitting device filled with high-pressure gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many light emitting devices are gas-filled types. A gas-filled light emitting device generally comprises a filament and a bulb housing the filament. When the light emitting device has been operating for a comparatively long period of time, the internal pressure within the bulb can become greater than one atmosphere, possibly reaching several atmospheres. The high internal pressure within the bulb poses a danger to persons or property in the immediate area of the light emitting device, should the bulb break.
What is needed, therefore, is a safe light emitting device.